Soul x Maka
by CharlieCharle
Summary: Just a collection of Soul x Maka shorts and some small stories. (I'm a hobby writer and I don't have much experience so please don't expect too much! Plus English is not my mother tongue but I try to improve.) Have fun! x
1. Intro: I LOVE HER OKAY?

I LOVE HER OKAY?

I love her okay?

"I love her."  
"I fucking love her, okay!?", he almost spit the last part in Black Star's face. The blue haired ninja just stood there looking at Soul like he just walked across the ocean or made the moon move.

Why did all that happen?

"I am in love with Maka.", he repeated slowly and the words tasted weird in his mouth. Soul knew he loved her and that he'd always put her above anything else but he never even admitted his deeper feelings to himself but now his mouth just moved and he threw all this shit at his best friend. And Black Star just listened and stood still. No movements. No breathing.

The awkward silence began to bother Soul and he opened his mouth to say something but Black Star cut him off before he could say an other stupid thing.

"Man, you're so screwed.", His eyes filled with warmth and worry and he put a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"I know."


	2. Summer Paradise

**Summer Paradise**

Maka Albarn is a top student. A hard worker with passion and courage. She is smart and she knows what she wants. But she has to admit that she really isn't good at relaxing. Just taking a break doing nothing.

"Sooo have you packed your stuff yet?", Tsubaki gave her a gentle smile while packing some snacks for the drive. Maka looked at her still almost empty bag. There only were a few pairs of socks and books and it made her friend slightly role her eyes. "Come on Maka, this will be a lot of fun and you really need a time out. You always work so hard and this is the last summer break before we graduate.",  
Oh yeah that too. They all were about to leave the academy and go their own ways and even though Maka couldn't wait to go to university and start to work she knew she would have to say goodbye to her friends and him.

Him. Soul Evans, "the last Death Scythe". Her partner, her roommate, her closest friend, her soulmate.

He'll probably go to New York and attend a privileged university specialized on music or maybe go to Oceania and work as a Death Scythe. Either way she wouldn't be able to be with him any longer and the thought of not living in the same apartment as Soul made her feel uncomfortable and made her gut clench.

"Yeah I know. I just don't feel like a road trip or summer in general. I just wanna stay home and read some of the new books I got.", Maka sighed and gave Tsubaki a weak smile. The dark haired woman was about to say something but Maka cut her off. "But I have to come because I need to relax and it is or last summer together, I know.", still looking concerned Tsubaki simply shook her head and continued packing the snacks.

Maka sat down on her bed and looked at the new books she got for the trip. Mostly romance and crime novels but she also planned on taking this new book about music along. She knew she'd need at least some things to talk to Soul about and music was something he seemed to always have an open ear for. She finally packed her things and tossed the back in the car. It looked more like a bus than a car but they were a lot of people an everyone needed at least some space to breathe!

"That's all you're goin' to take with you?", she spun around at the familiar voice and saw Soul giving her his typical grin. He had changed though, he was taller than her now and his muscles developed too. She had seen his abs a few times when they had played basket ball and it made her blush in embarrassment because this was Soul and she shouldn't think of him as attractive and handsome. But what she loved most about Soul were his dark red eyes and the fluffy white hair. Sometimes when he fell asleep next to her on the couch after watching a movie she would brush her fingers trough his soft hair and watch him breathe even.

"Yes it is. Why? What else would I need?", she gave him an annoyed glare and watched him put his own stuff in the car. He smirked and it made her blush for some reason. He looked so sexy when he grinned like that.  
"Geez, I knew you were no real girl! Look at the other girl's stuff and heck even Ox and Killik took more things than you.", Maka puffed her cheeks. Why did he always have to see her as some kind of boyish friend who uses to have (tiny but still) tits.

"Chill, I'm just messing with you. I'm glad you packed at all I really thought you wouldn't come you know.", his smile became soft and it made her feel dizzy. "O-of course I'm coming!-…", she stammered. " I mean it is our last summer together.", his expression hardened at her words. "Yeah…", he turned back to the car and Maka walked back to the apartment to help the others.

After hours of Black Star yelling and Kid complaining about the Luggage not being symmetrical in the back of the car they finally hit the road. Killik was driving and after a few hours Maka fell asleep head against the window. When she woke up again she realized they soon reached their first stop. They were close to the ocean now and the air was fresh against Maka's skin.

They build up the tents and the guys prepared a barbecue. Maybe this trip hadn't been a bad idea Maka thought to herself looking at the fire place and feeling the warm sand under her feet. It was already dark and the sound of the ocean and the beach sounded like music to her ears. For a moment Maka felt completely free like time had stopped. Suddenly she felt something tickle her face and as she turned around she was facing Soul. He leaned his head against her shoulder and let out a deep breath. "Are you uncomfortable with my skull on your bony shoulder?", he grinned watching her while putting a blanket around them both. His body was close to hers and he felt so warm. Just like home. "N-no it's fine.", she felt a little nervous and gave him a smile and hoped it could hide her nervousness from him.

For a moment there was silence between them and they both looked at the dark ocean and the sky filled with stars.

"you know Black Star once said that if he were the night sky Tsubaki would be all the stars.", Soul still stared at the sky above their heads.

"Really!? He said that?", it didn't fit the blue haired ninja boy who had way too much energy and the brain of a three year old.

"Yep.", Soul smiled at her.

"That's so cute!", Maka returned his smile her cheeks feeling warm.

"You know…", Soul started now staring at the small fire place in front of them. "If I were the night sky…I think…you would be all the stars Maka."

Her heart raced and it was like they were in a whole different universe. Just the two of them. Had he really just said that? And what exactly did it mean? Was she important for him as a friend or…?

"Heh", the pink in her face darkening she just giggled at that. Mostly because she didn't know what to say.

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

He paused pulling her closer against his chest so she could feel his heart beating and felt his breath against her forehead.  
She never wanted this moment to end. She needed him more than anything else and she just couldn't live without him by her side. He made her laugh he made her smile. He could drive her crazy and make her as mad as she could be. He was her all.

"Come with me"

"What?"

"Please come with me.", he repeated almost whispering. He hold her even tighter to his body and she felt like her heart would explode any minute.

"Soul, what do you mean?", she wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled against his warm chest.

"You said this would be our last summer but…I don't want it to be okay. I want to spend every single summer with you, you're my meister- My best friend and I need you with me.", his voice was cracking and he looked serious.

"Soul…"

"listen Maka I know we are going to graduate and and you have plans but… But I really need you with me."

Maka felt tears rolling down her face and she didn't know if it was because she was happy or sad because she needed him so much. She loved him!

Without answering she closed her eyes and leaned to kiss Soul. It was nice and warm and again she felt like home.


	3. the lucky little meister

**The lucky little meister**

She still can't believe that she's so lucky.

When Maka Albarn awoke this morning the first thing she noticed was the bright morning sun and the fresh breeze against her skin. It's autumn. October.

How long has it been now? Five years? The mission on the moon, the fight for their lives. The battle against fear and madness.

Maka sits up and rubs her eyes. A small smile forms on her lips. So much has happened since back then and sometimes it's hard to believe that she is so lucky.

After their deadly mission on the moon she and her partner Soul graduated and their lives separated. He took a position in Oceania while she stayed in Death City and started to study. After a whole year of hoping, a whole year of missing and wanting Soul had returned to Death City, to her. He was a famous musician by then and a confident handsome young man. She had always been waiting for him. Her friend Liz had even tried to make her go out on dates with guys but she never accepted. Thinking back she kind of gets why some people thought of her as pathetic. Maka was afraid that Soul was going to leave again or that he maybe had a girlfriend or even worse- that he was married and had a family! But luckily there was no girlfriend and no family. He had returned and it was like he'd never been gone.

For a few months they hang out every day- as friends of course though her heart always wished for more- and she decided that she'd accept another woman by his side as long as she could stay in his life.

On the 20th October he told her that he wanted to get married. Her heart broke- it hurt but she faked a smile and wished him good luck and told him how happy she was for him. Of course Maka didn't ask who he was going to ask and she didn't really want to know anyway.

On the 23 October he asked Maka Albarn to please marry him someday.

She can't believe that she is so damn lucky!

The next year they stand in front of the altar. He holds her hand and all their friends and families are present. Even her father cheers for their bond. It was one of the happiest days in her life.

Now she wakes up every morning next to her snoring weapon and she still can't believe how lucky she is. Soul mumbles something in his sleep and Maka smiles at him and watches how his eyes open slowly. She loves their intensive red color.

"Mornin'" he mumbles and ruffles his snow white hair. Maka loves his soft hair too.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she gives him a warm smile and he replies with one of his toothy grins. God, she loves that man.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as he sits up and pulls her into his arms. She giggles and kisses his chin.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you…like this I mean."

He gives her a gentle kiss and whispers: "I am the lucky one my sweet little meister."


	4. the cruelty of life (part I)

**The cruelty of life**

He's not sure if she does it on purpose but then again does she even know herself weather she does it on purpose or if it's simply the cruelty of fate.

Either way it feels like life's punching him in the face.

Soul Evans was known as the cool guy, the ladies man. He also had a friend since he's been 15 who was known as the uptight bookworm and teacher's pet. Her name is Maka Albarn.  
Her eyes are bright green and she could probably even melt the sun with them, her hair is a honey blonde and smells like spring, her voice is like an angel's singing and when he turned sixteen he's pretty sure that he has been falling hard for this girl. This nerdy girl who reads books for fun and wears yellow sweater vests. The girl who yells at him and chops him with giant textbooks. The girl he has been sharing an apartment with for almost ten years and the girl he trust with his whole life and soul. He wasn't his only friend back then but they always have been the closest to the other and he grew to love even her bad habits and her hot temper and short patience.

Fate was generous back then. He confessed his feelings for her at the New Year's Eve ball at their school and obviously she had grown to love his bad habits too because she responded with a tight hug and deep kiss and asked what took him so long. They told their friends a few months later to be sure they could work that way but most of them weren't really surprised and guessed it already. He was really happy with that girl. He's pretty sure that Maka still is the love of his life but sometimes life can be cruel…

…They have been together for almost 5 years now. It's winter and Christmas will come soon. They decorated the house and Soul could feel that something's off with Maka lately but he can't pinpoint what exactly is bothering her. After all these years he still doesn't know everything about Maka Albarn. He loves and hates it at the same time.

"Hey, do you think we should get a real Christmas tree this year? We sure could in this new house so what do you think?"  
But Maka doesn't answer and keeps decorating the window absent minded. She has been acting strange since they met his ex girlfriend Anya a few months ago while they were shopping. Soul knew that Maka was jealous of her but so was he when it came to Maka's ex boyfriend Hiro! It pissed him off that she still send him Christmas cards but he tolerates it because he trusts her and he doesn't want to be uncool and bitch about it like a jealous teenager.  
"Earth to Maka? Are you even listening?"  
Still no reaction. He lets out a frustrated sigh and decides to get her attention in a different way. He slowly steps closer behind her and puts his arms around her tiny waist. When he purrs her name into her hear she just pushes him away.  
"Seriously what's wrong with you, Maka? You're acting weird and you don't even let me touch you anymore. Did I do something to make you mad? If that's the case you please tell me what the fuck I did because I really have no clue!"  
He didn't mean to snap at her like that but it's been a while since they had been intimate or even cuddled and her cold distance hurts him like hell. When they started dating they spend almost every day with each other and she used to jump his bones all the time and he was just as willing to sleep with his girlfriend. Soul really loved having sex with Maka.  
They were so close and not only physically but also their souls would join in sweet harmony. And now she barely let him kiss her.  
Her cold eyes met his glare and it made his gut clench.  
"Maka…-" he wanted to touch her face but she cut him off and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Soul immediately froze and stared at her in shock. Tears started to form in her huge green eyes and her whole body shivered. "Soul…I know what you have done…" She sunk her head, her voice full of venom. "What do you mean?" Soul was clearly confused now. He knew something must have happened but he couldn't think of something that had to do with him. He wanted to come closer and comfort her but she backed away and hatred flashed in her eyes. He had never seen her like that. So empty and yet full of anger and frustration. This wasn't the Maka he knew. The silence between them was highly uncomfortable which was very unusual for them. Maka decided to break the silence and fate began to fuck up his life.

"You've been cheating on me."

Soul didn't know what to say. Why would she say that? Why did she think that he would hurt her? He could not believe that she just said that. "What are you talking about? I have never cheated on you, I would never betray you and you know that!" Maka just let out an ugly caught. "You really think I'm dumb, don't you? You dare to lie to me after all these years…I hate myself for being dumb enough to have trusted you! I should have known you were just like every other man." It was like the gate to hell opened and was about to suck him in. But this hell was dark and cold and Soul didn't know why it had opened just now. He wanted to ask Maka to marry him this Christmas, had even went trough the torture of telling her over-protective dad about his plans to propose to his daughter. And now she was accusing him of cheating on her!?  
"What makes you think I did that to you? Why do you believe I would hurt you and why do you think I would feel the need to cheat on you in the first place? I mean I am the one who always wanted sex with you and you've been turning me down for weeks. What the hell is going on with you?"  
Soul almost hated himself for yelling at her but he felt frustrated and he wanted her to stop this nonsense. But it was like all his words wouldn't reach her.  
"I know you betrayed me. I have seen you with your ex and with that bitch Blair! I saw how you stared at her huge tits and I'm sorry for turning you down after you slept with other women, Soul!"  
"Blair is a friend of the both of us and I met her because she helped me find…something." He remembers how he asked Blair to help him choose a wedding ring and she was gladly willing to help him and almost cried for joy when he told her he was going to propose to Maka. He asked Blair because Maka's best friend Tsubaki was on vacation with her husband Black Star and Liz and Patty were on Hawaii. Now he really regretted asking the busty purple haired woman who used to smash her tits on his face when he was younger. "Plus Blair still assaults mad because she thinks it's funny and that is not my fault!"  
Soul only got a snort from Maka and she crossed her arms defensively. "Well I don't think it's funny and I remember how you got nosebleeds because of her tits…all the time!"  
"Come on Maka you know I love your body and especially your tits!"  
"Yeah sure and when we met Anya she was wearing your cologne and there was lipstick on your collar. Soul, I am not stupid!"  
There was this uncomfortable silence again and Soul wished he could go back in time to change everything.

"Soul, I'm breaking up with you. Of course you can stay until after Christmas. I don't want to ruin the celebration with our friends but after that I want you to leave and never talk to me again."

That was it! Their break up and no matter what he said Soul couldn't stop it all from happening. Maka didn't talk to him and he needed to sleep on the couch. As promised she pretended nothing happened between them and they celebrated Christmas with their friends and she chatted happily with Kid and all the girls. Even though Soul felt terribly miserable he decided to not ruin the party. It would only make things worse between him and Maka anyway. The only one who was wondering was her father Spirit since Soul didn't propose like he told him but he didn't ask. Probably because he was more than happy that his precious baby girl wouldn't marry a guy like him! Spirit never liked the idea of Soul and Maka being together but he had to accept it not to loose his daughter. But now that she was leaving him Soul was sure her father couldn't be more happy.

After trying to fix their relationship and only causing more terrible fights Soul was looking for apartments right after Christmas. It really was over between them. He had lost the love of his life without really having done something wrong. Life can be cruel!

The next winter he knocked on Maka's door to get his last stuff from her place. She didn't change much but he knew he did. After their break up he had really been bad. His best buddy Black Star tried to cheer him up but nothing would work. He had missed Maka so much and it made him sick to think she could be with another guy.  
After a few months he decided to change something in his life. He called his family and visited his father's record label. He had nothing left to lose anyway so why not try something different? The only thing he had left was music.  
After being accepted by a highly privileged music school he put all his hopes in his career as a musician.  
It made it easier to stop thinking about Maka all the time and it would make him some money.

She opened the door and he was right. She didn't change. She was still beautiful. "Hello, Soul."  
His name on her lips still felt right in his ears even with her flat tone. Soul didn't know if the break up had been just as hard for her but she looked tired and he hoped it affected her at least a little. Her timid voice stopped his thoughts and he looked at her.  
"I have already packed most of your stuff but the sweater you once gave to me is still in the laundry. You can get it the next time you come. Do you want some coffee by the way?" She was on her way to the kitchen preparing two cups of coffee for them when he let out a deep breath he had been holding.  
"It's cool, you can keep it or throw it away if it makes you uncomfortable. I won't be able to get it another time because I'll move to New York in three days." She had returned with the cups which landed on the floor and broke with a loud crack. Maka stood before him, frozen and emotionless.  
"Y-you are moving to New York?!"  
Her voice was quite. Almost like a whisper and her she sounded so fragile. It honestly surprised Soul. He didn't think she would react at all to him leaving. "Yes, it surprised me too-"  
"Why New York? It's so far away…" She almost swallowed the last sentence. "Yeah, I know but there's a music school and they accepted me for their program plus they offered me a job at a jazz bar."  
Her eyes widened even more. "Wow…Soul that's…I'm happy for you." She gave him a weak smile.  
"Thanks!" Was all he said. He didn't know what to make of her reaction. She had ignored all his phone calls and broke off contact completely and now she was sad about him leaving?

"Well, do you need help with that-"  
"N-no, it's ok! I'll clean it up."  
"Okay, I really gotta go now, I still have to pack and there are a lot of papers I'll have to fill out. Man, this sucks but I really believe it's the right way. Thank you for packing my stuff, Maka. Take care!"

He turned to leave.

"You too Soul!" was all she said and he almost couldn't hear her words they were so quiet.

He left without taking another look at her.

[to be continued…]


	5. the cruelty of life (part II)

**The cruelty of life (part II)**

Soul's tongue burns due to the whisky he gulps down in less than three seconds. His fingers feel numb and the hand in which he holds the glass is slightly shaking.

He has just seen a ghost. Not a real ghost of course but it sure felt like meeting one. His tux feels too tight and his palms are sweaty. This time it's not because of his piano playing and not about all the fancy dresses people who watched him play, who judged his music, who judged him. This time it's not the large ball room with all the expensive decorations and the way too expensive dishes.

The smell of perfume clouds his mind but there's one certain sent he immediately recognizes and it makes him nervous and aroused at the same time. His heart is about to burst or maybe shatter into a billion pieces.

It's like a movie scene.

He's up on stage because he's the star of tonight's concert and he takes a bow in front of the clapping masses of people and there she is...

She looks older but her eyes still glow just like they did when they first met.

Her short black dress hugs her curves deliciously and the black heels make her (already long) legs even longer and he feels the urge to run his lips up her smooth skin like he used to. She's looking right at him and he doesn't know if this is a dream or reality. It has been more than a year since their ugly break up and they haven't even texted each other. Now she's only a breath away from him and Soul feels the tingling in his fingertips. He has to talk to her.

Maka Albarn was and still is the love of his life.

After shaking hands with some famous people he wants to go straight to her and never let her go again. It's funny how nothing really changed concerning his feelings for Maka. He's been missing her the whole time and just kept himself busy with work so he wouldn't go insane. It's hard to find her in the crowd of people but he still pushes through them until he spots emerald green eyes and a smile that makes him melt right on the spot.

Blood red meets dark green and time freezes. Nothing around them matters anymore and it's like galaxies colliding.

But life is cruel.

Suddenly he sees a figure appearing behind her and it's like being punched in the face. The man is tall and muscular and he puts his arms around Maka's waist and pulls her close. She looks at him and smiles.

Maka has a boyfriend. A tall handsome boyfriend.

He stands still for a moment and takes in a deep breath. His lungs burn. He shouldn't be so surprised. It's been such a long time and of course she moved on with her life while he was still all hung over her like a pubescent teenager who lost his first crush.

He wants to turn around and just leave- maybe cry himself to sleep like the looser he is- but he doesn't when he recognizes the man's face. He knows that face all too well... It's the same face he always looked up to, the same face that everyone always preferred. Wes Evans, famous violinist, rich kid and Soul's older brother. There's no way this is happening. His brother, the one who is always better than him and Maka, the only girl he would die for...a couple!? Life's cruel...He doesn't know what to do or what to say and he doesn't have to because Maka spots him and comes over looking like an angel.

"Soul!", her voice is smooth and he feels like crying again. There's no way out of this now. He forces a smile but he's pretty sure she can feel his unease about the situation.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", it's a question and a way to express he doesn't want her to be present.

She takes Wes's hand an smiles even brighter. "I'm here because Wes invited me. He told me you'd give a concert and I wanted to hear you play so I came."

Wes squeezes Maka's hand before releasing it and giving his little brother a big hug. A hug too tight for Soul's liking but if he's being honest he doesn't feel like hugging at all.

"It's so good to see you Soulie boy!", Wes puts his hands on Soul's shoulders and grins at him. It's like he doesn't even feel the the slightest bit of shame but then again it wouldn't be Wes's fault that Soul is a wuss.

He doesn't look at his older brother and mumbles:"Yeah, same."

The small talk is like hell for him but Wes still is his brother and Maka still is a part of his life. (A bigger part than he's willing to admit.) He sends them both weak smiles and thinks about a way out of this mess.

Wes suddenly interrupts his master planning. "Soul, there's something very important I have to talk to you about."

Here it comes. He's probably about to tell him about his relationship with Soul's girlfriend- sorry ex girlfriend. Or worse he wants to ask Soul for permission to marry her. But Soul isn't ready for that. He can't just watch his love life be ruined forever at least not yet.

"Sorry, Wes but I really don't have time for that now. I gotta go...sorry!"

"But Soul-", Wes calls after him but Soul doesn't turn back to him and Maka doesn't say a word.

That was the worst night of his life! A night where all your hopes get crushed in a millisecond and you just can't go back!

When Soul arrives his apartment he realizes what had happened. His head feels way to heavy and his muscles hurt. He takes off his shoes and lets himself slump on the couch. He's gonna need a drink and a new heart. Yep, definitely a new heart! He turns on the TV and lays his head back. It takes him hours to finally fall asleep.

The next morning he woke up he was still on the couch and his neck hurt. He groans and wants to go to the bathroom when someone knocks on the door. Probably his neighbor who wants to borrow something. Soul drags himself to the door and opens it but before him stands no other than Maka. She wears a skirt and an oversized sweater and tall boots. Her hair is a little shorter, she must've cut it. He didn't notice until now she's right in front of his eyes. Her cheeks are colored in a light shade of pink and her eyes look tired. She still is beautiful though.

"Hey, didn't expect you here."

She flinches. Hopefully he doesn't hear her heart beating like crazy. She's nervous and steps from one foot to the other. "Uhm, sorry I got the address from Wes so I came by. But if I'm interrupting-..."

"No, it's ok! My neck hurts like a bitch, that's all." She simply nods. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure!"

He can smell her shampoo when she passes him and steps into his apartment.

"Wow, you have a nice place."

She looks around until he offers her to sit down.

"Thanks! It's a little simple but I like it." He gives her a toothy grin. It makes her blush harder.

"No, I love y- uh the apartment I mean!" Shit, that was close.

He raises a brow at her but he doesn't say anything.

"I'll get us some coffee." She nods again and looks at her feet. When he gets back with the coffee they sit in silence for a while. It bothers Soul but he really doesn't know what to talk about. And he won't dare to mention his older brother.

"So..." He starts but Maka cuts him off. "Soul, listen I..." She starts but the words are stuck in her mouth.

Soul sighs and looks right at her. She takes a deep breath and meets his gaze. "I...I really missed you Soul. I know I have no right to say that but I really did!" What was this all about? Was she trying to make him talk about the topic he tried to avoid so badly? "I missed you too, Maka. No, I still do but there's nothing I can say to you now." Her eyes look sad and she has to hold back tears. "I know and I understand Soul but please hear me out. I didn't mean to be so cruel but-..."

"Cruel!?" His voice is harsh. "Cruel?! That's what you call this? Maka, what do you think I should do now? Forgive you for cutting me out from your life and simply give you my blessing?"

Her eyes widen and she looks confused. "What do you mean blessing?" His hands turn into fists and his knuckles turn white. "Oh come on! He's my brother, Maka and I get why you love him but I can't deal with that!" She flinches and looks like a deer caught in the light. "What are you even talking about? I love Wes but I love him as a friend!" Soul rolls his eyes and gives her a snort. "Sure you do. That's why the two of you were all touchy and stuff, cuz you're friends."

There's silence for a while until Maka starts laughing. Her high pitched giggles fill the air and Soul feels out of place.

"Sorry, it's just..." She says gulping and still giggling. "It's just so funny because you think Wes and I are a couple and the thing he wanted to talk to you about..." Her smile is genuine and he feels his cheeks getting all warm even though he's angry. He just can't resist her.

"Soul, Wes is gay! He has a boyfriend."

Well that's new. He wants to say something but he only gapes for air looking like a fish that needs to get back into the water.

"But that's...no he's...he can't...then why are you...?"

She moves closer to him and he can feel her breath on his lips.

"I wanted to support your brother because he wanted to tell you and didn't know how you'd react. Besides I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize!?" He tilts his head raising his brows.

"Yeah, I missed you so much and I decided to talk to Blair and Anya and they told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

Her lips feel soft and warm and his body shivers. Their touch feels like magic.

"Anya told me that she wanted to be with you again but you told her off because you were in love with me. And then I met Blair and she told me about the engagement ring."

She runs her hands along his face and kisses him again.

"I am so sorry, Soul! I know I am a mess but I was just so afraid you would prefer another girl and just leave me because I don't deserve you! I just couldn't believe someone as amazing as you would never be happy with someone like me!"

He's the one who kisses her this time. Tears roll down her cheeks but she reruns the kisses and rolls her hips against his.

"I'm so so sorry!"

Soul holds her tight. He's not going to loose her again.

"Promise me you're gonna stay." She sniffs and he kisses her cheek.

"As long as you allow me to."

He runs up his hands her back and they kiss until their lips feel numb. It's true, life is cruel but it's also beautiful and exciting and Soul wouldn't want to change it even if he could.


	6. What counts

**What counts**

 **AN** : _warning for implied smut and swearing. No biggie but still just to be safe. Also the ending is a little silly but I'm just not good with endings, sorry! Oh, and slo jealousy seems to be one of my fav indicators in relationships...Don't really know what that says about me but I guess I have a weird sense of "romance". ;D_

* * *

Her heart is heavy. She feels lonely and her head hurts but Soul's out with some chick and will probably _get laid_. The thought makes her sick. Maka knows that she has no reason to be angry at her stupid, yet very attractive partner but she is anyway. It is not her fault her 13-year-old-self chose such a handsome weapon partner, she swears her intentions were good ones. She didn't mean to lust after her roommate, best friend, partner and whatever else he is to her.

No, it's _not any chick_ , it is the young beautiful rich girl _Anya Hepburn_.

Of course, Anya knows her weapon partner even better than Maka does herself and she feels like puking some more. Anya is simply lovely. Tons of blonde hair, eyes blue like the ocean (she wants to vomit some more...) and mile long legs similar to her own. But at least her boobs aren't huge, like Blair's or that girl Meme's from the NOT class! Fucking bitch has tits that look like overgrown melons. Maka knows she's that malicious because she's jealous, Meme isn't a bad person after all. They even have mutual friends and Maka usually doesn't mind her company but when it came to Soul and his like for curvy women with big boobs and cute smiles she couldn't help herself but to hate all people of the same sex as her who caught her weapon's stare for more than five seconds. If it was _purple-haired-giant-tits-Blair_ who Soul would date and maybe even fuck later Maka would have tried to commit suicide! It's already hard enough that he goes out with another flat chested girl but going out with their magical sex kitty would definitely take the straw.

She shivers and she's pretty sure the color of her face doesn't look healthy. Some light green mixed with pale skin and red eyes...

What the fuck? Can't she just calm down? _Is that what it feels like to be so sickly and desperately in love?_ If that's the case then love really sucks!

Maka's grip on her mug tightened and she crawled deeper into her blanket. The lights of the TV shining in her face. The show that was currently on display was annoying as hell starring some girl with the IQ of a toast who was torn between two men, _blah blah blah_ , but at least it was a little distracting. Though it wasn't really. Maka was still thinking about her partner sucking the face of some girl and she still felt all twitchy. She remembers that one time when she first met Anya. The way she and Soul looked at each other, shock and confusion but somehow familiar. Soul had let out a strangled gasp, took Anya by her wrist and left with her leaving Maka flabbergasted and feeling pretty dumb. It had been worse than all the hours of waiting for her rather handsome (yes, she's repeating herself...) partner while some random girl got him cornered and confessed her feelings or asked him to be her partner. That happened quite often lately, which annoys her even more but it really isn't as bad as the date with Anya.

Why did she have to choose Soul again? Was it that she felt attracted to him even back then? She knew the answer but she refused to admit it to herself. Stupid good looking idiot! Why can't he be gay? Or why can't she be into girls instead? Would make the situation easier she thinks. But no, now she's sitting on the couch in their living room watching stupid TV shows while torturing both her brain and heart with thoughts about _the guy she loves doing some blonde snob_. Great.

Her feet feel cold but she's not in a mood to get up and put on some fluffy socks. Wow, is it normal for one to be so depressed due to one sided feelings? Fucking hormones. Fucking emotion.

Finally, after two hours of watching this crappy TV show she calmed down a little an she even managed to forget about Soul's date for a few minutes until she watches the clock in their kitchen. He's been out for quite a while now meaning that the date must be going well. No, she refuses to think about the two _doing nasty things_ in a hotel room. Ah there goes the sick stomach again. Why did she have to remind herself that Soul was off with _cute little princess Anya_ doing who knows what while she sits at home forever alone dealing with this huge amount of anxiety? Maybe she loves to torture herself or maybe she enjoys her own misery.

There's a loud noise in the hall of their apartment. Maka hears a voice grumble then a whisper saying "fuck". It must be Soul. He probably still feels wobbly in the afterglow of _hot rich people sex_. Okay, now she's just being bitter. Gotta keep it cool Albarn, he's your best friend. Your disturbingly hot best friend and you feel like jumping his bones right now but still he's just your best friend! Don't be such a bitch and smile, damnit. Oh shit, that smile looks way to fake, he'll know so do better!

"Hey, how are you doing?", well that sounded way too cheery it was almost creepy. Soul looks at her confused and a little insecure and unsure about her reaction.

Well, way to go. Well done, Albarn.

"Hey...I'm fine and you? You sounded like a puppet from a horror movie, did your dad call or somethin'?", Sure, leave it to Soul to read her expression and behavior like an open book.

"Nah, just tired and I watched some stupid TV show, must have gotten to me."

He looks at her suspiciously but doesn't say anything. His hair looks a little disturbed and he struggles with pulling off his shoes while standing on one lag.

"Did you drink?", Maka asks raising her brow because he looks ridiculous.

"Maybe a little...", her grunts and finally he manages to pull the other shoe of as well and starts undoing his tie. Maka eyes his every move with a lustful glaze. She's watched way too many episodes of that stupid show and now her brain doesn't work properly. If it weren't for the rest of common sense in her brain she'd already shoved her tongue down his throat and tussled his fluffy white mop of hair but she can't. You don't do that with your best friend no matter how much you love and desperately crave him.

Her fingers itch and her mouth is dry. The anxiety is going to kill her. Well either that or Soul's nude chest. He had worked a lot on his abs lately and even it was for another girl and not her, Maka always appreciated the sight. He worked on the buttons of his shirt but he was too tipsy to handle them right.

"Want me to help?" It's out of her mouth before she thinks about it. Sure, why not ask if she can undress him and suck his- never mind. He flushes and gives her a toothy smile.

"I'd like that." His voice is husky and she's pretty sure she rubs her thighs together in a rather impropriate way. She shakes her head and roles her eyes. "Jerk."

"You offered." He teases but tries undressing on his own. It's hard to watch but Maka doesn't know if she can deal with a naked Soul now.

"Then at least go to your room. I don't wanna see you naked!"

 _Actually, she would love to but that's not the point here._

He didn't seem to hear because he keeps undoing his shirt. Maka feels stupid. She knows she wants to ask him about Anya and the date but she doesn't dare to. He's home sure but it's already midnight and maybe they just talked five minutes and then the chemistry was too much to bear and they started doing it right away.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

She roles her eyes again. What does he think?

"The date, you moron!"

Her heart clenches and she would like to just rip it out and not ever feel again but Soul just snorts.

"Wasn't a date! Told u before that I just had to deal with something."

She's quite mostly because she doesn't know what to say or think. Also because maybe she shouldn't ask further. But she's Maka and curious at best.

"Sure... so did you do _it_?"

The emphasis on "it" sounds weird but Maka doesn't know how to be more specific, she just can't find a better fitting word for coitus. Soul looks clearly confused now. Maybe his brain was still swimming in alcohol and the afterglow of sex.

"Did what?"

Maka feels embarrassed. Is he really that drunk or is he acting stupid on purpose? Either way it annoys her. She has to know even though she doesn't really want to. Let's just get this over with..

"Did you fuck her?"

Silence. A weird moment of awkward silence and Maka feels ashamed because such use of language isn't usual for her and she sounded so angry and hurt and _fuck_ \- she's the worst friend ever!

"E-excuse me?"

Soul's contours loosen and his blood red eyes are glowing. There's an emotion in them Maka can't pinpoint but it could be a mix of anger and confusion maybe. Excuse her for asking the obvious. She's just his meister and best friend so why not tell her about the _awesomeness of getting laid_?

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid and I'm your _bestie_ so you can tell me.", She hopes she sounds calm and indifferent but she doubts it.

"It's Anya we're talking about.", he states matter of factly.

Good to know, captain obvious. Soul really must think she is stupid.

"Yeah...I know that but that doesn't answear-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He practically spat at her. His voice rough and his eyes fixated on hers. Soul doesn't tend to be emotional and Maka doesn't really understand what his problem is because isn't he the cool guy who had just experienced the one thing she'd never experience with him. He makes her own annoyance overcome the one in his voice and her glare hardens.

"What's wrong with me? I thought it makes people relax when they have sex but you are so grumpy! What happened? Did you loose it to soon?"

Okay, maybe that was too much but he kept on pissing her off and she already felt hurt by his actions so of course she couldn't control herself. His face is blank at first, shocked- then filled with anger he just lets out a disapproving "tsk" and hides in his room without as much as another word.

This was just great. Why was he mad at her? Yes sure, that last comment of hers wasn't really tactful but he was the one breaking her heart, damnit! She let out a groan and let herself slump on the couch. Yeah, one amazing friend she is and it wasn't Soul's fault that she wanted him so badly and he didn't return her feelings. It isn't right to blame a person for not loving you back even if it hurts so much.

It was about twenty minutes when she heard him open his door. Great, what now? She wasn't ready to apologize for her inept comment on his date. Sure, she feels sorry but she's too stubborn to admit her guilt and all the other things that have been on her mind recently. But before she could open her mouth he raised his voice.

"Sorry!"

She blinked at him dumbly. He looked sheepish and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean I'm sorry I blew up on you before but you were asking these stupid questions and I...I just...I don't know..."

Maka's eyes narrowed. Her voice firm but with a hint of hurt. She can't hold back every emotion in her soul.

"Stupid questions!? You know the way most girls act around you, Soul! You're not blind and that Anya girl seemed to know you very well so-...ugh, I just thought as your friend I should be interested and...and I-..."

"She knows me from our childhood. Her parents are friends of my parents and we used to play sometimes when we were kids. I needed to talk to her because she knows about my past and you know how much I try to avoid all that and then I see her again and...I don't know, I just panicked! I talked to her and we decided to meet so we could talk a bit but that's all, I promise!"

His voice sounded almost pleading though Maka didn't get what he was trying to tell her. Sure, she felt a little- okay she felt a lot better knowing the actual motive of their meeting but that still didn't mean there wasn't something between them in their past together. And it also didn't mean he liked her the way she likes him.

"Well, I don't care! You can meet who you want it's none of my business and I really just wanted to know all the juicy stuff because I'm your best friend and I'm curious, you know?"

It was a blatant lie but what else could she say? " _Soul, I love you please never date another girl?"_ No way in hell she'd say that! He'd probably piss himself laughing at her. No, Soul wasn't like that but still this was not an option. His stare hardened and his eyes seemed to loose that glow they had before she'd let him know about her indifference concerning his dates but that could have been wishful thinking. He let out a sigh and sat down next to her. His fingers brushed hers for an instant making her body heat up in a matter of seconds. She really is pathetic!

"Listen, Maka...It was not a date and I am not romantically interested in Anya or any other girl for that matter."

He pauses for an instant before he continues.

"Oh, well that's not really true since there is a girl I really like but that doesn't matter now."

Her heart dropped. What?! There is a girl he likes?! He had just admitted that he was interested in a certain girl but who could it be? She hoped it was none of their friends! It would be hell if he wanted to date _Tsubaki_ or _Liz_ and she would have to watch all the time not being able to say anything. Should she ask him? She didn't want to but she had to, right? She absolutely had to know!

"Oh, really? So who is it?"

He grinned and teasingly winked at her.

"Wouldn't you wanna know."

She smacked his arm and glared at him. Why did he have to make this so hard?

"I'm your _best friend_ , Soul! Come on, you can tell me!"

He chuckled and Maka could have sworn he was even closer to her now. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. She had to focus, concentrate! This is not the time nor the place to act like a little school girl and he just said he liked a girl, damnit.

"Wait, please don't tell me it's Blair because I swear if it is I-"

"NO! It is not Blair!", it was his turn to role his eyes.

As if it were that absurd with all the nose bleeding he had because of that cat woman shoving her gigantic boobs in his face. Maka was too tired for this. She was sick of the anxiety and all the depressing feelings she felt thanks to him. This reaction wasn't like her at all but somehow she had lost her brain and he smelled so nice. She found herself sitting on his lab, her face close to his, her hands on his shoulders. Though he looked very very surprised he didn't move or protest. _She was so close_.

"Okay then, don't tell me and know what? I don't care." It was a whisper against his lips and she leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and warm and his lips moved against hers. Maka could feel Soul's hands on her lower back and then there was his tongue softly licking her lower lip. She giggled and added her own wet tongue to join his. The kiss was long and heated until they both pulled away to grasp some oxygen. _Wow_.

Soul stares at her with his red eyes wide open. He looks smug and serious at the same time and Maka can't believe this is actually happening. His hands find her waist and rub her hipbones deliciously. He sure is distracting...

"You said that sex is supposed to make a person more relaxed, right?" His voice hazy, his eyes full of lust.

"Hmmm." Maka nodded and kissed him again. She felt all hot and bothered and still not so sure if this was a dream or reality but she didn't give a damn.

Soul was the one who touches _her_ very heart and Soul and that is **what really counts** , isn't it? He is touching _her_ body and kissing _her_ lips. He is _her_ partner, _her_ best friend and she loves him. Yes, that is definitely **what counts**!

It turned out that Soul indeed was getting laid but so was Maka.


	7. be careful who you love

**be careful who you love**

 **AN** : **Demon & Angel AU** \- _Weird mix of emotions and awkward conversations that make no sense at all. A little crappy but I needed silliness and fluff. **I changed a lot of things** because I felt the strong need to do so, please don't hate me!_

* * *

In this world the _Shinigami_ (God of Death) sends an _ange_ l who gets to watch over a _demon_ to create balance in life. While a demon lives to create chaos and struggles, the angel keeps it in line so that it will be in control. When an angel and a demon decide to work together they can build a strong connection between their souls meaning they can communicate through their minds and sense each other's presence so it is no matter if they're separated. However this connection can be broken on purpose by either of them but that would have dangerous consequences because there are the possibilities of memory loss and an influence on the physical health. Anyhow the relation between angels and demons is of great importance for the world and it's order set by _Shinigami_. The death god can contact his minions through any mirror or a surface made of glass.

„ _I think I need a guardian angel_."

His voice is like a drug for her, it's all raspy and deep and she loves it most when he says her name. _Bad thinking_. The phrase he had just stated wasn't very accurate and it pisses her off. Of course being in _this kind of a relationship_ with Soul „Eater" Evans is a lot of stuff to handle since he has about a hundred layers of insecurity and self doubts, plus he is a _demon_ and one of the worst on top of that. But she can't do all the work herself, damnit. Cut her some slack here-

She's been with Soul for three whole years now and she still feels like a stranger in his life. He is a suspicious guy, she knows this much but can't he make an exception for his personal _guardian angel_?

Maka knows that Soul likes to be a jerk, especially when dealing with her, and that he uses his smart assery to make his silly image of being cool and not giving a shit look more convincing, but it still annoys every nerve in her whole body. His appearance only adds to his attitude and species. Bloody red eyes, snow white hair, tan skin and teeth as sharp as knifes make his heritage pretty obvious but Maka still thinks (much to her own dismay) that he is strangely handsome. She must have a thing for this _particular demon_ since she had to work with other demons before and she never thought of any of them as more than colleagues! There even have been some she found especially gross or annoying because _all men are pigs_ , or at least that's what her cheating father made her learn the hard way, and they have weird tastes in women... Soul is not that different though- He made very clear that he was very unhappy about having some _tiny-tits bookworm_ like her as his angel and that happened more than once, but Maka still has the feeling that deep inside he is actually different. He can be kind and he has been a loyal friend to her so far despite all his teasing and complaining about her figure.

 _Ugh, how could she fall for him_ of all people?...or creatures?...whatever, she's still an idiot!

"HAHA, Soul! Very funny of you to deny my existence and my purpose for that matter."

Her voice is sarcastic and she hopes that it hides the slight amount of hurt she can feel in her very soul. Damn, bastard has already gotten so close to her. She shouldn't care so much!

His gaze lands on her and he gives her a sly grin. Maka just blushes and manages to furrow her brows. Stupid demon can be so irritating! Soul just laughs at her face and begins to muster the flustered, pig-tailed angel in front of him. His hand travels to ruffle his soft, white mop of hair and Maka catches a glimpse of his sharp teeth she finds so very enticing.

"Not my fault you're such a loser when it comes to protecting people! You should think of a different job-...Ouch!"

A bible hits his head and he can hear Maka snort at him. Her green eyes withhold a dark gleam of anger and it excites him even more. Soul has pretty much learned how this petite angelic creature works over the years and he loves to use that knowledge to get a reaction out of her. Maka really isn't your average out of the picture book- angel and that's one more thing that makes her so entertaining. What can he say, Soul's a demon and demons love chaos and strange things. Maka is like a mystery to him and Soul enjoys every second of it. Having such a cute, yet strong and courageous angel watch over you really makes his life less pointless.

"And you're way too violent for an angel!"

"I wouldn't have to be if only I wouldn't have to take care of such a pain in the ass!"

Maka puts her hands on her hips and lets out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes she's just tired of all this but Soul has something that always makes her keep coming back to him anyway. She tries to calm herself and regards him with interest. It makes her smile to herself when he takes a step back and rubs the back of his neck nervously. He does that often when she focuses her eyes on him and it makes her feel something too close to hope that he might like her as well. Sure, that's out of the question with his insults of her looks and personality but even angels can dream from time to time.

They keep teasing each other like that for a while which is nothing new. The afternoon is quiet and the sun is slowly setting leaving a mixture of rose and orange colors in the sky. It looks like a scene taken out of a romantic movie and Maka can't stop thinking to herself that it quite fits the way she feels, how ironical. They pass a few stores and Maka watches some of the people who crop their path. She likes to look at strangers and imagine what their story might be. Humans can't tell the difference between normal human beings and other creatures that are merely disguised as humans, like angels for example. She wonders how they'd react if only they knew about her and Soul. They'd probably freak out tough.

They're passing a clothing store when suddenly a number appears on the cold glass. Could it be _Shinigami_? Maka automatically takes Soul's hand to make him stop walking. He turns his head to her in confusion.

"It's _Shinigami_!"

His eyes widen and Maka wonders why he suddenly looks so stressed out.

"What does he want?"

Soul asks quietly and she can feel nervousness creeping up his soul.

"I have no idea but we need to talk to him."

He shrugs and steps next to her. The surface is starting to glow and the shape of a person starts to appear. The large black curtain and the skull mask indeed make the _Shinigam_ i look like a creature of nightmares but Maka knows better. Tough the Death God might look creepy he is not evil at all. She greets him with a cheery smile and Soul doesn't move a muscle. _Seriously, what's wrong with him?_

"Greetings, Maka. Soul."

The God's voice is dark and threatening but he always uses that kind of tone to make even demons aware of his superiority. Mama's smile doesn't waver and she takes one of Soul's hands into hers and squeezes it slightly. She hates to feel Soul's anxiety, it makes her want to put a blanket around his body and give him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good evening, _Lord Shinigami._ "

"As always it is lovely to talk to you, Maka but I'm afraid I'll need to talk to Soul about his disappearance last week."

Soul lets out a strangled gasp and Maka's eyes widen in surprise. Soul's disappearance!? What was he talking about?

"Soul's what? What do you mean? Soul what is he talking abou-"

The Death God rises a hand to cut her off and focuses on Soul. Maka really doesn't understand what's going on. Had her partner done something without her knowing about it?

"I understand. Maka has nothing to do with this, so please leave her out of it. I'll take the responsibility."

Soul's voice is surprisingly firm but Maka can still feel a spur of fear in his soul's wavelength. She takes a step back a confused look on her face. She feels a little betrayed but mostly she's sad that Soul has secrets from her. Obviously.

"Fine then, Maka would you please let me talk to Soul in private."

The dark holes in the Shinigami's mask that mark his eyes feel like they're putting holes through her and she swallows thickly. Maybe she should just leave this to Soul and simply obey the death God's will.

"Okay, see you later Soul. _Lord Shinigami_."

She takes a bow and gives her partner a last confirming nod. She sure is pissed at Soul but she still wants him to know that he's not alone. She can feel a mix of emotions coming from his presence while she's walking away and it makes her knees wobbly. The park is lively today. There are kids running around, couples making picnics and some people playing ball. Maka places herself on a park bench and takes out the novel she is currently reading. She has to keep her mind of Soul and the talk with _Shinigami_ , she can confront Soul with this later.

* * *

Images flash through her head and it starts to ache.

 _She can remember it now!_

Soul had broken their connection for about a week and Maka had fallen asleep and lost part of her memory due to that fact. What the hell? She knew something was wrong but why did Soul do this in the first place? She can't remember! Soul will have some explaining to do when he comes back and she won't let him get out of this situation before he tells her everything. He endangered their partnership and made her loose her memories for the past week. Bastard! Maka tried to calm herself and to stop her anger from overloading. Maybe Soul had a good reason to have done such a thing and she wasn't being fair. Either way she needed to talk to him if only for the sake of their friendship.

It felt like hours before Maka spots Soul at the park entrance and he looks somewhat depressed. Of course he would find her in no time, their bond is very strong to say the least. He takes small steps and his eyes seem to be focused on the ground rather than his surroundings. She lets out a sigh and sits up straight. Souls red eyes suddenly land on her green ones and Maka can feel this funny feeling in her gut. This is not the time for this.

They look at each other in silence for a while until Maka picks up her novel and vigorously smacks it on Soul's head.

* * *

"So, before you make me smack you again tell me what happened to you! Where have you been all this time?"

Oh right, that. Soul had been gone for a whole week and Maka had no idea where he went and why he broke their contact but she sure has a bad feeling about this. It rarely happened that either a demon or an angel breaks the bond to their partner because it could be extremely dangerous for both of them but Soul did anyway. So there must have been something bad and Soul's trying to keep it from her. Unfortunately Maka can't remember a single thing that occurred said week and it makes her anxious. She usually remembers things perfectly, never forgets to take notes or to take her keys, but she can't find a single image of the past week in her mind.

"You remember?"

He speaks with hesitance, his voice quiet. His face is blank and he shows no emotion whatsoever. Maka wonders if he still doesn't trust her and it makes her heart sting a little. She on the other hand puts all her trust in him without a doubt. But that's probably because she has feelings for him. Still, they have been working together for quite some time now and she is HIS guardian angel for Death's sake!

"I don't exactly remember what happened back then but I feel like there's something you're hiding from me and I don't like it."

Maka wears that pouty face of hers and it actually makes Soul smile at her. She really can be cute. Soul's sure that she's really hurt because she'll assume that he doesn't trust her but there is more to it and he can't possibly risk their connection or Maka's fate for that matter. She's become a very important person in his life and he won't do anything that could possibly hurt her.

"Don't worry about it, ok? It had nothing to do with you...I-...I kinda messed up. But don't worry, I'll handle it! I promise!"

His eyes are pleading and Maka realizes that he has her shoulders in a tight grip. She's in fact very aware of him touching her and it sends a tingle through her body like an electric shock. She shakes her head and tries to keep her thoughts in tact. She has to focus! Soul is a good guy in general (and that says a lot coming from her, especially when talking about a _demon_ ) but he tends to put all the weight on his shoulders without letting anybody in. Maka is not anybody tough! She is determined and she will be by Soul's side and not only because that would be her duty as a guardian angel but also because he's her friend-

 _-and she maybe-sorta-kinda-is-very-much-in-love-with-him_

"Soul..."

It probably is no use and she shouldn't keep questioning him or he'll close up like a grumpy oyster. Maka decides to take a deep breath and shake her head. She focuses her gaze on his and gives him a kind, warm smile. He slowly releases her from his grip and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Maka can still feel the stiffness in his soul but she tries to ignore it and make him feel more comfortable.

"Soul, you don't have to talk about it but I just want to make sure that you know that you can trust me. No matter what happened, I'll stay by your side."

 _Shit, that came out a little to cliché_. She sure hopes he can't see her overheated face or hear her heart beating out of her chest. This is so embarrassing... He smiles and she can feel him relax a little. His eyes are genuine and it makes her feel even more excited.

"Thank you, Maka."

It surprises her for an instant but Soul pulls her into a tight embrace and she can feel the tips of his soft, white hair tickle her neck. _Focus, damnit!_ Maka knows that demons tend to use manipulation to get what they want but she can't bring herself to imagine that Soul would do such a thing to her. She has to stay on her feet and she has to stay rational. She usually is a very contagious person and she can't let some stupid feelings get in her way. Soul might have been a good partner for her but if there's something he did that will get them in trouble she should know about it. This isn't the right time tough, so she doesn't say anything else and pretends to drop this least for now...

* * *

They're back at the apartment they share and tough they had a little chat about what happened there still is this awkward tension between them. Maka goes to the kitchen to prepare their dinner while Soul lets himself plop down on the couch in their living room. Maka decides on making some pasta for the both of them, it's easy and one of Soul's favorite dishes. Not that he really deserves his favorite dish to be served!

When she enters their living room and places the dish on their dining table she notices that Soul zoned out watching some random show on TV. She makes an annoyed huff and walks over to get him for dinner when she sees that his shirt is riding up his stomach and she can take a glimpse at the contours of his abs. She feels her blush creep up her face and tries to calm her racing heart. Why does she feel so attracted to him anyway? He's a jerk to her as often as possible, he lets her do most of the work while being lazy and he doesn't even trust her when-

Her thoughts are interrupted when she spots something dark on his tan skin. It looks like- like dried blood!

"Soul!"

Her cry is filled with fear when she falls on her knees and rides his shirt up further, releasing a huge sac that's spread across his whole upper body. His eyes open at her shrill voice and he takes her by her wrists, pulling his shirt down at the sight of her shocked eyes.

"Maka, calm down! It's nothing to worry about..."

"Nothing to worry about? There's this huge scar on your chest and you say it's nothing?! Soul what the hell happened to you?"

His grip on her wrist tightens and it slightly hurts but she couldn't care less. Soul was very badly injured and she doesn't know what or how it happened!

"Maka..."

He pulls her closer to his body, his breath warm against her nose. Maka can feel the tears rolling down her warm cheeks and she finds herself burring her face in Soul's shoulder.

"Soul...tell me what happened! Are you really going to be fine? Is this my fault?"

"NO!"

She tilts up her head to be able to loo at his face. He's paler than usual and looks at her with something she can't quite pinpoint in his gaze. He pulls her into a tight hug once more and she can feel his breath against the shell of her ear. She can't keep herself from crying. To see Soul in such a condition is too much to bear for her. He is the most important person in her life, she loves him more than life itself, damnit!

"Maka, listen! Last week...We were being attacked by renegade demons."

"You mean we were attacked by a _kishin_?"

 _Kishin_ are demons who refuse to obey Shinigami and kill humans, angels and even their own kind. They are very rare and very dangerous. Soul nods to confirm what she had just asked him.

"But Soul, even if a Kishin attacked us why would you be the one who-...?"

"I couldn't let it hurt you, Maka!"

Soul's body is shaking and Maka can feel his own emotions wash over her like a huge wave.

 _As his guardian angel she should be the one who was hurt, not him!_

"Maka...I broke the rules."

Her eyes widen. She understands now. He had put her life above his and protected her from the attack.

"Soul..."

"Maka, I had to do it! I know it is against the rules for a demon to protect his guardian angel but I just couldn't-...I couldn't let there be a chance of loosing you! Maka, you're my partner, my friend and I need you!"

The hug is tight and their bodies are so close Maka can feel the warmth radiating from Soul's body. Their souls feel like they are slowly melting together.

"Soul, I- I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I am so sorry Maka!"

"Why?"

Her voice is like a whisper, she knows the answer but she has to hear it, needs to hear it from him.

"Why?"

He repeats.

"Yeah, why did you do this for me?"

...

"Because I love you, Maka Albarn."

* * *

 **AN:** _Well, and so the story goes from stuff about car accidents and pregnancy to angel and demon AU. I guess that's just the way my brain works, sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed angel & demon AU as much as I did._


End file.
